


Memories

by Rosemarie42



Category: The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 12:27:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16576478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarie42/pseuds/Rosemarie42
Summary: Iris tries to give Nora some great memories of her and Barry





	Memories

Iris look over at her daughter silently grateful to have a second chance with the daughter she’s not yet pregnant with. She knew Nora hated her and with good reasons but she knew she wouldn’t have done what she did without a damn good reason. She looks at Nora a perfect mixture of her and Barry and vow to make sure her child had great memories of not only her but her father too when she went back to her time.

“Nora come set the table, dinner is almost ready”

Nora does what she says “What are we having mum” Iris never tires of hearing their daughter call her that.

“Lasagna”, she replies

Before long the loft was filled with everyone from Star Labs as they sat down to eat she said a prayer of thanks to god for the memory she will have of this fun happy occasion. 

“Dad”, says Nora 

“Mum and I have a present for you” Barry and the rest of the people in the room look at her intriguingly. “We have got you the day off from work tomorrow so we can spent it together as a family just the three of us, if that’s okay with you”

Barry nods, “I couldn’t think of a better way to spend a day than with my two favourite women.

The next day is spent with iris looking on horrified as Barry and Nora have a pancake cake eating contest at one of those breakfast places that do food challenges, then going to a museum where she watches her husband and daughter talk science, then Hawaii for couple hours because as Nora said “Might as well go all out”.

They finish the day at star labs, it didn’t feel right not doing that. When they get home and iris opens the door there is a party throw for them in full swing by the other flash team members.  
Iris closes her eyes and smile Nora will have some great memories of her mum and dad. Suddenly all their alarms go off and she’s grateful to have had this day alone with her family.


End file.
